


And They Were Hallmates!

by coffeeincluded



Series: The Beasts Within [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Derogatory Language, Dorms, Gen, Pre-Time Skip, Seteth is officially Done With This, rich people being awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeincluded/pseuds/coffeeincluded
Summary: The original plan was to split up the students by gender, then by house. Men on the lower floor, women on the upper floor. Eagles, then Lions, then Deer. It had been agoodplan.
Series: The Beasts Within [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543501
Comments: 19
Kudos: 97
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	And They Were Hallmates!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie Discord Server's prompt: Dorms, room arrangements, buildings, dorm denizens of Garreg Mach (200-500 words)
> 
> Because nearly everybody is doing a walk of shame interpretation, as much as I wanted to do that I decided to go a different route. And yes, it's in my AU. I can easily take it out though! 
> 
> Don't worry, I'm partway through the next chapter of the main story.

The original plan was to split up the students by gender, then by house. Men on the lower floor, women on the upper floor. Eagles, then Lions, then Deer. It had been a _good_ plan. Easy to organize, equitable, and minimizing the issue of trysts between students.

The problem was that this was the most diverse class Garreg Mach had seen in years—which really wasn’t that much of an accomplishment when Seteth had the time to think about it and really look over the class roster—and several of the nobles had…issues…with the rooming arrangements. 

Prime Minister Aegir’s meaty hands slammed down on the table, his prairie dog daemon perched on his shoulder staring Seteth down. “I do not care if it will cause an international incident; how _dare_ you room that Brigidian savage next to the Adrestian princess herself!”

“At least she is a princess, backwards though her nation may be,” Count Varley spat. “My daughter should be at home learning to be a proper wife, but if she cannot then she should not be anywhere _near_ commoners! That woman, Dorothea was it? She likely sold her body for a recommendation letter here, and you dare room my daughter next to such _filth?!”_ His striped devil daemon bared her teeth at the very thought of it, and looked as if she was going to launch herself at Seteth’s throat, taboo be damned.

“My son is to be the next lord of Gloucester and you have deemed it acceptable to room him next to merchants! _Merchants!”_ He was relegated to the back and raising his voice on account of the crowded room and his large Komodo dragon daemon.

Margrave Gautier scowled. “Don’t even get me started. Seteth, do you realize whom you have roomed next to my son and the crown prince? Lonato’s little project and that Duscurian beast that the prince wants to civilize into his…his trained pet!”

“Gentlemen!” Seteth stood, his voice dropping into a deep growl. It was but a pale imitation of the old days, but it still gave hints at the power that slept within him. “I hear your complaints, and I fully acknowledge them. This is merely a preliminary draft; I will take your considerations into account when I release the final rooming arrangements. Now, I have a meeting with the archbishop that I must attend.”

When they left, temporarily satisfied, Seteth sat at his desk with his head buried in his hands. Would Seiros have done it all over again, if she knew what monsters would eventually be unleashed?

The final dormitory assignments catered to those bloviating nobles, as much as Seteth hated it. But if the students wanted to make room changes of their own…

_“Bernadetta, my duty as a von Vestra is to serve the future emperor. I cannot do that if I live downstairs; I request, no, insist that you—”_

_“—AHHH WE CAN SWITCH ROOMS PLEASE DON’T KILL ME!”_

…Well, their parents need not ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> The nobles are awful, aren't they.


End file.
